


honeyhoneyhoneyhurts

by Machetonim



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: Adrian Raines is Dead, Blood Drinking, Everyone is Dead, F/F, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I am tired, I didn't specify her death, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Temporary Character Death, Implied/Refrenced Character Death, Jax Matsuo is Dead, Kamilah Sayeed is Dead, Lily Spencer is Dead, M/M, Main Character Needs a Hug, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, and unstable, but maybe don’t cause she’s dangerous, in a hallucination/flashback, just...generally, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machetonim/pseuds/Machetonim
Summary: I thought I could bring you back, but your limbs are still on fire.I am a Goddess. They can't control me.
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound), Jax Matsuo/Adrian Raines (Bloodbound), Jax Matsuo/Kamilah Sayeed (Bloodbound), Jax Matsuo/Lily Spencer (Bloodbound), Jax Matsuo/Main Character (Bloodbound), Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound), Lily Spencer/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	honeyhoneyhoneyhurts

**Author's Note:**

> More guessing games!  
> I was originally going to name this "honeyhoneyhoneynumbers" but eh. Too obvious.  
> 

Honey, honey, honey, I miss you so much.

My palms keep you and a thousand times, will my love slip through your fingers.

Or maybe they're mine. After all, your ashes are falling from my hold.

It killed me once. Now it's killing you. You'll come back, won't you? Just as I did?

I wanted to feel violet hair. Her red shirt made you _thir_ sty. You were an _tsy_ all over-your whole body jerking-he lo _ved_ watching you squirm.

There was so much crimson. It was everywhere, and Grandpapi's ink was leaking elsewhere. He wasn't coming. He couldn't save her. (No one could.)

She made me go red, and so what I saw ghosts? I trust _ed her_ , and she tried to snap my neck. I couldn't let her - you need me to live for you.

I lost track of time. Time, time, time, the idea _makes m_ ** _e sick._ **

Time is my only limit. They (disgust me) don't have enough while I have too much. God what a-

_Idiot._

The glory of h _a_ _ving power_ is the fact that you only _have it for so long_. 

. 

. 

. 

I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry I can't bring you back. I wish you never left. I wish I didn't let you.

(I brought some friends over for tea.)

You won't mind, darling. You never have.

(Heads and heads of tea.)

It's sticking out of your chest. You can barely breathe, wit **her** ing in my lap like an insect-

Remember when you'd sing for me?

(I need more honey in my tea.)

You loved her when I couldn't exist for you. Remember?

I wish you were still r **ed** inside. Pretty, pretty _red_ , then I'd hug you. I can't hug dust now, can I?

(No more talk of this.

You don't want to sour the biscuits, do you?)

 _I'll dance jus_ **_t for you._ **

("Love me.")

You're so much more than that.

("Dance with me.")

So much more gorgeous.

("Cry with me.")

The world doesn't deserve you.

("Die for me.")

Oh, I love them _too much_.

The weaklings were afraid of the power I needed to bring you back.

("...")

I ended him for you. He crumbled into a million pieces.

d **On't yo** u l **ove me?**

I thought he would come back to me. He always came back for me.

I don't need you. No ONe.

(That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.)

Oh, who am I **ki** ** _dding_ ** ? _I_ **_don'_** t des **erv** ** _e you_ **.

(The tea got cold.)

 _His heart was so pretty(beating, pumping with life). I couldn't help myself. I ate hers, running across the street when I finished his._

(I can still feel her taste of gold.

Gulpgu _lpgul_ p **ah** -)

You see the living-I see the dead.

She was a doll. _Such_ a doll. I'm sorry I br **oke h** er.

(Would you like more honey **i** n **y** our tea?)

I shouldn't have assumed Momm **y would feast with** me. I should've known she would never put so much humanity behind her.

(Such a pity. I promise you're the last one. No one is as sp **ec** i **al** **a** s you. )

Oh, honey, it hurts to re ** _co_** g _ **n**_ ** _iz_** e. Don't worry. My world won't hurt lik **e yo** u.

(Honey, it won't hurt at all. )

I'm sick - _s_ ** _o sic_** _k_. 

tAKE ME back To THE dArkEr DAyS.

(Seven, seven, two, one, they get along so well-how fun!

Two plus one is three. Five plus two is seven, staked eating heads of tea. That's **all I'm telling you** , **_d_** _arlin_ g.)

Why can't I bring you back? W **hy** can't you _just com_ **e** _bac_ k to m **e**?

I aM a GoD **DesS** . They can't con **tro** ** _l me_ **.

I thought-

I was supposed t **o be enOUgh.**

 **Gre** at. Now I'm h _un_ **g _ry a_ ga**i **n.**

**Author's Note:**

> The irony! They drink blood, I drink tea.
> 
> Don't worry, you're supposed to be confused.
> 
> Dude, I bet if I edited it well enough, this could work for Azula.


End file.
